1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates generally to document storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a document hanging apparatus by means of which documents may be suspended from rails or the like without the need for mechanical clips, bolts, etc.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Heretofore, document hangers or long filing devices have typically been provided in the form of hanging structures such as those disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Pedersen 1,878,177, Pedersen 1,832,239, Kohler 3,704,051, Snider et al 3,069,737, Snider et al 2,869,210, Morcheles et al 3,221,892, Fletcher 3,364,528 and Elias et al 3,580,488, and our pending applications, Ser. Nos. 374,007 and 514,890. Other related structures are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Kirkorian 3,684,340, Furrer 2,969,793, and Swan 818,130, and the Swiss Pat. No. to Neher 349,954. Although such apparatus has found wide use in the field, many suffer from the disadvantage of mechanical complexity, bulkiness of structure or lack of strength. Whereas mechanical complexity usually causes the unit price of the device to be inordinantly high, stuctural bulkiness causes the hanger to occupy a large proportion of the available hanging space which could otherwise be occupied by documents themselves. This, of course, limits the quantity of documents that can be stored in any particular closet or cabinet.